


When Life Calls Death for Help

by Guardian_Rex



Series: Warrior's Spirit, Sorcerer's mind, Rouge's Body, Hero's Heart [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom
Genre: plot bunnies are born from my BURNING DESIRE to do a lil crossover moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: Team 10 is pinned, and Gwen's spellbook might have a solution.  What cost does this solution come at?





	When Life Calls Death for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil blurb I made out of a MIGHTY NEED to do my own crossover of these two after reading Kuro The Artist's 5 Years Later fancomic. It's really good, head over to kurothewebsite.com and check it out. But for now, here's my fun little bit of self-indulgence.

Gwen backed up and erected a shield wall of rock behind the first one to avoid getting hit by the hail of bullets Ghostfreak’s latest possession victim was firing on them - along with fire from other randoms.  Max crouched behind the barricade putting pressure on a bullet wound on his arm.  “Grazed me,” he assured her, but any blood loss in a firefight would be inconvenient at best and they both knew it.

Gwen held her hand over Max’s arm and muttered, “ _ Itse aitginaser _ .”  The wound sealed itself up from the inside out and she felt a wave of light disorientation.  “So how did Ghostfreak gain so many people to  _ let him  _ possess them?  One or two I can understand but -  _ utketorp nin! _ ”  shrapnel from the grenade she saw almost a moment too late embedded itself in a translucent pink barrier riddled with cracks.  “An army?”

Max turned his plasma rifle around the stone wall and fired a few rounds, some of which whizzed past Kevin’s steel skull and burned through the bulletproof vests and helmets of the cultists.  “He must have convinced a group of people that he was a new and rising god in need of followers.  The only obstacle to his rise on earth being Ben and the Omnitrix.”  He fired another shot at one cultist who looked ready to interfere in Ben’s fight against Ghostfreak’s latest vessel, not trusting that a tetramand’s skin could stand up to higher caliber rounds as well as a telekinetic beat down from Ghostfreak.  “They won’t listen to reason when they have something like him to listen to instead.”  Bullets struck the pink barrier that Gwen had erected around the stone ones and more cracks spiderwebbed around it.

“We could really use that Goliath dude’s help right about now,” Kevin yelled as he swung back around the barrier himself and changed the cartridge of his own plasma gun.  “This is a war zone in a city park - and we’re runnin out of park to wage war in!”  The preteen shot at the cultists’ legs instead of their vital organs like Max had, less okay with killing people now that he was in a better mind of himself.  Ben’s transformation timeout alarm began beeping and Fourarms backflipped into the protective barrier just in time to explode in red light and revert back to Ben, covered in light bruises.  Max took the shot and Ghostfreak’s host became a corpse, no longer providing adequate protection from the sun for more than a moment.

Gwen’s book of Magickal Tongues - still something adult in Kevin’s mind no matter how much Gwen tried to explain the title away but who was he to judge - flew to her, flipping open to a specific page.  At the top of the page, in bright green letters, and in English, it read ‘ _THIS WILL HELP, BUT IT WILL DRAIN YOU’_.  “Well,” Kevin muttered, “If it’s in English this must be a big deal.”

“We don’t have time to wait for XLR8,” Ben hissed, pulling his own plasma pistol out and aiming for people’s feet, though his aim was a lot worse than Kevin or Max’s.  “Think you can pull it off?”  Ben glared at the cultists flanking them, as well as the newly possessed vessel lifting a bunch of improvised weapons to throw at them, and dug deep.  “ _ Neer rof! _ ”  A wave of force exploded out from the barrier and slammed into all of the enemy forces, giving them time.  Ben reached upward and spread his hands down on each side.  “ _ Utketorp nin! _ ”  The barrier’s cracks sealed up and it became more opaque, more like glass than plastic film.  “I’ll keep this up.”

“Don’t have a choice, do I?”  Gwen read over the incantation three times as quickly as she could, and held her hands out in front of her.  She focused more of her energy inward, building up the heat and sparking crackle of life that came with her magick until it was nearly pouring out of her.  “ _ Ukov la im notnatketorp, _ ”  wind generated from her own magickal pressure caught Gwen’s hair and clothes, making them ruffle in a distracting way while pink light radiated from every cell of her body.  “ _ Ed oviv orp jocanim ed jotnitrom! _ ”  Burning, snapping, roaring power surged out of Gwen’s hands and swirled in on itself a meter away, condensing into a ball of pink plasma so hot that the grass underneath it turned to ashes and the air around it shimmered.  Gwen fell back against the rock wall she had pulled up and their barrier cracked from the force of Ghostfreak and his followers’ attacks, and moments ticked away with no results from the orb.

“That didn’t even-” Ben’s cry of frustration was cut off by a scream and a green, black and white blur erupting from the ball of burning pink. The sphere collapsed on itself and the figure slowly floated up from the ground, translucent like their barrier.  “Goliath has cruddy comedic timing.”

The figure - a guy with white hair wearing a black suit with white gloves and boots and a white belt - bent backward until a series of popping cracks came.  “Yeah, he’s got shit humor in general.  Sam was just telling me about a book on summoning spells she had found.”  He turned to the Tennysons and Levin, hovering a foot off the ground.  “I take it Ms. Passed Out is the summoner?”  He looked from Ben, to the cultists who weren’t even acknowledging his existence, to Ghostfreak slamming clumps of ground flung from the explosions and trees at Ben’s weakening barrier, and back to Ben.  “I wanna help, cause you’re children and an old guy behind a rock getting shot at, but I need something in return.”

“My best Sumo Slammer card for your help!”  Ben shouted, glaring violet daggers at Danny.  “Is that enough?”

“Dunno what that is, but I can like, sense value behind it so I’ll take it.”  The guy slipped through the barrier and held out a glowing green hand to Ben.  “ _ Deal? _ ”

“ _ Deal. _ ”  Ben shook the hand, and the green light turned into a white flame that danced up the guy’s arm.  His eyes shone like green flashlights and his body became more solid, drew attention from the cultists.  The guy flew higher up and waved a hand over the Tennysons, filling in the cracks of Ben’s shield with green until the thing was a purply mix of the two colors.  “What’s your name?”

“Name’s Phantom,”  Phantom said with a shrug.  Then he locked his glowing green gaze on Ghostfreak and uttered a monotonous “ _ Boo _ . _ ” _ that echoed around the battlefield and sent shivers down the spines of their enemies.  Kevin and Max kept shooting - since every advantage was temporary - but Phantom didn’t pay them any mind.  He focused on the possessed cultist in the air and glared.  “So, I’m sensing another ghost around here besides me, and I know that most humans don’t have enough magick to fly  _ and _ lift up all that stuff.”  His gloved hands lit up with green fire that danced almost playfully between his fingers.  “I’m gonna guess that it’s you.”  He fired a blast and shattered the rocks that were sent flying his way, a swing of his hand chopping through the tree.  Twin beams of plasma shot out of his eyes and Ghostfreak screamed in pain.

“He can’t handle sunlight!  It’s why he’s after me!”  Ben shouted, casting another repulsion spell and slumping back against the wall himself.  “How does Gwen do this all the time?”

Phantom fired off a volley of blasts that missed but dissipated while he got closer, grinning.  “I thought there was only one Dracula rip off ghost out there, but I guess Vlad can’t hog all the fun even with all that money of his.”  Phantom rained down blasts that knocked out the cultists and then zoomed forward, punching Ghostfreak in his possesse’s jaw and firing off one of his bright green blasts.  Ghostfreak was pushed out of the body - which was grabbed in Phantom’s telekinetic grip - and punched once again in his upside down jaw by Phantom.  “Yeesh, and I thought I’d seen my fair share of ugly ghosts.”  As Ghostfreak steamed, Phantom unclipped a cylinder from his belt and filled the day with white light and Ghostfreak was gone.  The barrier went down and Phantom lowered himself to the ground, a flick of his wrist dragging the gunmen into one spot, and another coating them all in some sticky green goop.  “So, why were a ghost and his cult after you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add this to Warrior's Spirit? If you think so, tell me. It'll be a little plot blurb.


End file.
